1. Field
Example embodiments relate to image processing systems. Also, example embodiments relate to image processing systems including video decoders. Additionally, example embodiments relate to emulation prevention byte removers for the video decoders.
2. Description of Related Art
H.264 is the standard of digital video codec proposed by International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T), regarded as one of packet-based, motion-picture compression technologies applicable to video conferences, broadcastings, and streaming services. H.264 is more efficient than either MPEG-2 (based on H.262) or MPEG-4 (based on H.263) in data compression rate.
According to the H.264 compression mode, stream data may be accompanied by emulation bytes such as 0x000001, 0x000002, 0x000003, and so forth. An H.264 system usually incorporates an emulation prevention byte ‘0x03’ into stream data of an emulation-byte type so as to differentiate emulation bytes from normal stream data. In practice, normal stream data, such as 0x000001, 0x000002, and 0x000003, are modified to 0x00000301, 0x00000302, and 0x00000303, respectively.
For decoding stream data with a decoder, the emulation prevention bytes must be eliminated from the stream data. However, there is a limit to eliminating the emulation prevention bytes using software in processing stream data with high image resolution and high frequency.